between us
by the strange black heart
Summary: A New-York les crimes diminuent depuis les années 1960. Malheureusement, diminuer ne voulait pas dire cesser, et c'est ce que regrettait actuellement le lieutenant Marcus Bell, alors qu'il analysait une scène de crime. Son supérieur allait lui imposer l'aide d'une autre équipe, mais laquelle ? Et vont-ils parvenir à élucider ces crimes ? (présence d'oc)
1. Chapter 1

A New-York, la police est très présente, et les crimes diminuent depuis les années 1960. Malheureusement, diminuer ne voulait pas dire cesser, et c'est ce que regrettait actuellement le lieutenant Marcus Bell, alors qu'il analysait une scène de crime. Il soupira, il n'y avait rien à voir ici. Selon Holmes, il s'agissait d'un des complots de M, son fameux Moriarty. Le policier soupira, il trouvait bien trop intelligent ce criminel, et en avait plus qu'assez de se faire mener par le bout du nez. La victime, Katherine McMillian, n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle n'avait sans doute jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, et la voilà kidnappée. Moriarty voulait faire chanter son père, Troy McMillian, garde du corps, pour obtenir des renseignements sur son patron, le chef du FBI. Comme il l'avait fait avec Judith Conway, retrouvée morte la semaine passée car son père n'avait pas voulu obéir. Le téléphone du lieutenant vibra, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Lieutenant Bell j'écoute ?

- Bell, ici Gregson, venez tout de suite au bureau. »

Marcus regarda son téléphone et constata que son patron avait raccroché. Il informa donc ses collègues qu'il rentrait au commissariat et s'y rendit en voiture.

« Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Exact. Entrez et fermez la porte. »

Bell n'avait pas fait attention, mais dans la pièce, en plus de son patron se trouvaient trois hommes et trois femmes. Le premier était grand et noir, tandis que tous les autres étaient blancs. Il lui inspira néanmoins beaucoup plus de sympathie, car il avait le regard doux et emphatique de quelqu'un qui veut vous aider. Les deux autres cependant avaient l'air très compétents, mais dépourvus de cette empathie. Quant aux femmes, la plus âgée était la plus petite, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et semblait ne pas vouloir se laisser marcher sur les pieds. La seconde était grande, belle et blonde. Ses grands yeux noisettes traduisaient son envie de prouver au monde entier sa valeur. Et la troisième était de petite taille et très maigre. Elle était très en retrait et avait le regard fuyant. Sa main était posée sur son arme, comme si elle se préparait à tirer à tout instant. Le regard du policier resta très longtemps sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux, avant de les détourner une nouvelle fois. Marcus songea qu'elle avait de très beaux yeux, et qu'elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle.

« Je vous présente les agents spéciaux Cooper, Rawson, Simms, Griffith, LaSalle, et Simms, du FBI.

- Enchanté, lieutenant Marcus Bell.

- Enchanté. Nous sommes venu pour vous donner un coup de main sur votre affaire.

- Celle du kidnapping de McMillian ?

- Oui. Troy McMillian est très proche du directeur du FBI, qui a insisté pour que nous vous venions en aide.

- Bien. Selon notre consultant, il s'agit de Moriarty, un génie du crime qui a sévi en Europe et qui est récemment venu s'installer en Amérique pour augmenter son monopole du crime.

- Vous avez d'autres choses sur ce Moriarty ?

- Oui, à vrai dire, nous avons aussi une série de meurtres qui lui est attribuée, mais nous n'avons pas d'information sur sa personne directement.

- Bien, alors mettons-nous au travail si vous le voulez bien. Ely, Mick et Gina, vous vous penchez sur les kidnappings, les deux autres, avec moi sur les meurtres. »

Les six agents se séparèrent en deux groupes, que Bell conduisit dans deux salles différentes. Il appela ensuite Sherlock et Joan pour qu'ils les rejoignent, et retourna avec le groupe travaillant sur les kidnappings.

« Puisque c'est vous le lieutenant chargé de l'affaire, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? demanda Gina.

- Et bien, il y en a déjà eu un, et le père a refusé de donner ce que les ravisseurs voulaient. On a retrouvé la gamine torturée dans le lit asséché d'une rivière.

- Pas d'indice sur les scènes de crime ? demanda Mick.

- Non, pas un cheveux, pas une empreinte, rien. La seule chose, c'est l'absence de la fille.

- Mais alors comment votre consultant sait qu'il s'agit de Moriarty ? continua le jeune homme.

- Il a laissé un M, découpé du journal Le Monde.

- Hum. Il s'agit donc d'un criminel organisé.

- Moriarty l'est, et apparemment son sous-fifre aussi, commenta Elyon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Un génie du crime n'ira pas se salir les mains, même pour avoir des informations du garde du corps du FBI. Il demandera à un subalterne de prendre sa place, continua la jeune fille en dissimulant ses mains dans ses manches.

- Ca se tient. Donc nous devons remonter la file.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est parti. »

Les trois agents cogitèrent et arrivèrent à un profil au bout de quelques heures. Il s'agissait d'un homme, entre 35 et 40 ans pour avoir réussi à entrer dans l'appartement de la jeune fille sans qu'elle n'alerte ses voisins. Il était méthodique et connaissait parfaitement les lieux du crime, il était venu en repérage de nombreuses fois. Il avait sans doute accès à des médicaments, selon Gina, mais Elyon balaya cette théorie, Moriarty pouvait très bien être à la tête d'un trafic de drogue, et à ce moment, les médicaments devenaient inutiles ou très simples à produire. Le lieutenant Bell proposa alors à Elyon d'aller avec lui pour interroger les voisins de la victime tandis que les deux autres allaient interroger les voisins de Judith. La jeune fille accepta, perplexe. Ils montèrent alors dans la voiture de Bell, et l'agent du FBI en fut très stressée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?

- Oui. Roulez.

- Bon. »

Il quitta sa place de parking et revint sur les lieux où il était quelques heures avant. La jeune fille regarda brièvement le nom des voisins, et décida d'interroger la concierge, une petite bonne-femme qui surveillait tout ce qui se passait dans le bâtiment. Elle réussit à obtenir une description très détaillée, et demanda à la vieille femme de venir au commissariat faire un portrait-robot. Puis, les deux collègues allèrent poser des questions à d'autres voisins, qui confirmèrent les dires de la concierge.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Elle réussit à obtenir une description très détaillée, et demanda à la vieille femme de venir au commissariat faire un portrait-robot. Puis, les deux collègues allèrent poser des questions à d'autres voisins, qui confirmèrent les dires de la concierge._

De leur côté, Mick et Gina étaient dans l'autre immeuble. Ils avaient eux aussi entendu les mêmes déclarations, et n'avaient pas besoin de faire un portrait. Tous retournèrent au commissariat. Pendant que le dessinateur faisait le portrait, Sam et ses deux acolytes faisaient le profil du tueur. Selon eux, il s'agissait d'un tueur organisé, dominateur, à tendances psychopathes. Il y avait donc bien deux individus distincts, et Sam décida de s'intéresser avec Gregson plus en profondeur sur le profil du tueur. Sherlock, lui, pensait que celui qui avait le plus de chance d'être attrapé était le kidnappeur, aussi il rendit visite à Bell et son équipe.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous pour nous ? demanda Holmes.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda Elyon en passant sa main sur sa hanche opposée.

- Inutile de poser votre main sur votre arme hein, je ne vais rien vous faire, sourit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous j'ai dit, répéta-t-elle, plus froide.

- Je suis Holmes, le formidable consultant de Bell et de Gregson.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Et bien, je venais à la chasse aux nouvelles, puisque personne ne me les donne de plein gré.

- Il doit sans doute y avoir une raison pour ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas très aimable. Peut-être qu'un thé préparé par ma chère Watson pourrait vous détendre ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de thé, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

La jeune femme attrapa un monceau de feuilles sur le bureau et s'assit au sol pour les consulter et les trier. Gina rentra à ce moment-là.

« Elyon, on a diffusé le portrait-robot.

- D'accord. Vous avez des résultats ?

- Deux autres victimes.

- Génial. En captivité, mortes ou relâchées ?

- Une morte, l'autre relâchée.

- Bon, ça prouve au moins qu'ils ne tuent pas si on leur obéit. »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Elyon était redevenue cette petite fille fragile que Bell avait aperçu dans le bureau, et Gina hocha la tête pour repartir. Holmes attrapa un papier qu'Elyon lisait.

« Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ! hurla-t-elle.

- Moi si. Vous en revanche, pas du tout.

- Ma santé ne vous regarde pas, dit-elle en récupérant la feuille.

- Votre dédoublement de personnalité est très inquiétant. Et intriguant, médicalement parlant.

- Vous n'êtes pas médecin, vous êtes un fou furieux. Je ne suis pas inquiétante, si je suis au FBI, c'est que je remplis les critères nécessaires compris ?

- Holmes, je pense qu'on devrait...

- Oh non Bell, si on fait ce à quoi vous pensez, sachez qu'elle n'ira pas mieux. Elle continuera de se terrer dans son monde où elle n'est qu'une enfant.

- J'ai 27 ans monsieur je-sais-tout. »

Elle étouffa un juron sous un sourire hypocrite et sortit de la salle. Bell adressa un regard empli de reproches à Holmes et sortit à la suite de la jeune fille, sans pour autant la trouver.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda Jonathan.

- Euh oui, l'agent Elyon, vous ne l'auriez pas vue ?

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce, mais la prochaine fois que je la vois sortir dans cet état, je vous jure que vous vous en souviendrez. »

Holmes sortit en entendant parler Prophète.

« Ah, vous tombez bien vous, vous avez l'air de bien la connaître la petite.

- C'est ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Rien, mais elle était en train de nous aider tout à l'heure, et elle est partie avant de finir.

- Parce que l'un de vous deux lui a fait peur. »

Cette fois, ce fut Holmes qui soupira.

« Par qui s'est-elle fait violer exactement ? demanda-t-il sans aucun tact.

- Je vous interdis de parler comme ça d'elle, c'est bien compris ?

- Bien, mais si elle communiquait un peu plus, on aurait moins de mal à la comprendre, et on n'aurait pas besoin de vous poser des questions. »

La jeune fille réapparu dans le couloir. Jonathan la regarda, puis fronça les sourcils avec un imperceptible mouvement de la tête vers Holmes.

« Je suis allée voir votre capitaine, lui ai donné le profil et le portrait-robot de l'homme que nous cherchons. Je l'ai aussi donné à Garcia, elle a promis de me rappeler.

- Ok, donc ça fait toujours ça de moins à faire.

- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir nous consacrer à ma petite conversation...

- Ca suffit Holmes, le coupa Bell. Je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel mademoiselle. L'agent Griffith y est déjà depuis une heure.

- Hum, merci. »


	3. Chapter 3

_- Ca suffit Holmes, le coupa Bell. Je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel mademoiselle. L'agent Griffith y est déjà depuis une heure._

_- Hum, merci. »_

La jeune fille se remit à tripoter le bas de son tee-shirt informe en se rendant au parking avec Marcus. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la voiture de ce dernier, et elle était toujours sur ses gardes.

« Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous poser de questions, juste vous affirmer que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Tss, c'est la phrase culte de tous les hommes.

- Vous faisiez confiance à un homme et il vous a trahi, c'est triste certes, mais on n'est pas tous comme ça.

- Il ne m'a jamais touchée. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça.

- Bien. »

Marcus se posait de plus en plus de question. Pourquoi cette fille craignait tous les inconnus si personne ne s'en était jamais pris à elle ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question, et pourtant les mots lui brulaient les lèvres. Il fut très heureux d'apercevoir l'enseigne de l'hôtel. Il coupa le moteur et regarda la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait torturée entre l'envie de descendre, et celle de rester semblait-il. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais comme aucune parole intelligente ne lui vint à l'esprit, la referma aussitôt.

« Merci, glissa-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- De respecter votre promesse.

- C'est normal. »

La jeune fille le regarda pour la seconde fois dans les yeux, lui offrit un petit sourire, et sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle disparut du champs de vision de Marcus, comme happée par le halo de lumière qui provenait du hall. Bell sentit son téléphone vibrer. Une seule fois. Il s'agissait d'un message d'Holmes.

« Avez-vous des réponses ? »

Marcus envisagea de l'envoyer paître, avant de se décider à ne rien lui dire. Il rangea donc son téléphone et rentra au commissariat. Quelques heures sans avancée s'écoulèrent avant que les membres de l'équipe ne se décident à rentrer se reposer. Le lendemain, frais et dispos, les agents du FBI arrivèrent avant Holmes, mais ils trouvèrent dans les locaux une jeune femme, asiatique, grande aux cheveux noirs tel le jais.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, l'accosta Prophète, vous ne savez pas où est le capitaine Gregson ?

- Oh, vous devez être les agents du FBI...Il se trouve que nous avons un problème, très important. Gregson est sur les lieux du crime.

- On a retrouvé la fille ? demanda Elyon, soudainement plus pâle.

- Non. Mais Bell a disparu. »

Les agents se regardèrent les uns les autres tandis que le cerveau de Sam carburait à cent à l'heure. Il demanda le lieu de l'enlèvement à cette jeune femme, qui cachait très bien sa tristesse, et l'équipe s'y rendit rapidement. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils découvrirent l'appartement de Marcus. Il n'était pas très personnel, on pouvait même dire qu'il était carrément impersonnel. Aucune photo, aucun tableau, rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'une personne habitait ici. Elyon compara même cet endroit à une page d'un catalogue de vente de mobilier. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre à coucher, où ils trouvèrent une décoration un peu plus importante, mais tout de même rien d'extraordinaire. Il y avait là une photo de Marcus enfant avec leur mère et un autre petit garçon, apparemment son grand frère. Un diplôme de fin d'étude et un certificat de policier. Un grand tableau abstrait, une reproduction d'un Picasso d'ailleurs, et s'en était fini des effets personnels.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé capitaine Gregson ? demanda Prophète.

- Un M venant du journal Le Monde.

- Pourquoi avoir kidnappé le lieutenant ? demanda Sam à son équipe. C'est un homme entraîné, un très bon flic, mais il n'est proche d'aucune grande personnalité.

- Parce qu'on se rapproche de lui et qu'il ne veut pas se faire pincer, lança Elyon.

- C'est peut-être vrai, en effet. Mais pourquoi lui et pas le capitaine ? Sans vouloir vous vexer bien sûr.

- Hum...Parce que c'est le capitaine qui a le pouvoir de clore cette enquête, Bell ne l'a pas.

- Donc il faut s'attendre à recevoir l'ordre d'arrêter cette enquête.

- Excusez-moi mais Bell a beau être un bon flic, je ne peux pas clore ce dossier comme ça.

- Bien entendu. Mais nous allons montrer aux ravisseurs que le FBI est là. Soit ils prendront peur et relâcherons Bell soit...

- Sam, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ces jeunes filles, tu penses qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à un flic ? demanda Mick.

- Hum, c'est exact. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver rapidement de qui il s'agit et où il se planque.

- Capitaine, Bell avait des caméras cachées chez lui je suppose ?

- Nous ne les avons pas trouvées, mais nous pensons qu'il y en a en effet. »

Elyon se concentra et se mit à la place du lieutenant disparu. Elle fouilla l'appartement du regard et aperçu une étagère avec une plante verte. Le pot qui la contenait était ornée de motifs circulaires, et de là où était la plante, une caméra aurait eu un champs de vision très large. La blonde attrapa le pot et l'examina de près. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« J'en ai une.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Et il est plus que probable qu'il y ait un micro.

- Parfait, je pense qu'une seule suffit, fais-la envoyer à Garcia.

- Compris. »

La jeune fille retourna au poste et installa la vidéo pour pouvoir la lire. Elle l'envoya ensuite en document à Penelope.

« Alors Garcia, tu as quelque chose ?

- Non, pas pour la vidéo mon poussin, je passe l'enregistrement sonore à travers plusieurs filtre mais je ne te promet rien. Par contre, j'ai des résultats pour l'avis de recherche. Nos bases indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un certain Frederick Walsh, d'Albany à environ 200 km de New York. Il était fiché pour des petits délits en étant mineur, puis il s'est engagé à la CIA. Il s'en est fait viré, mais je n'ai pas accès à la raison précise.

- C'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu as une adresse ?


	4. Chapter 4

A partir de ce chapitre, la fin de la saison 1 de Elementary sera spoilée. Je comprendrais que vous préféreriez la voir de vous-même, et c'est pourquoi je vous préviens :)

* * *

><p><em>- C'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu as une adresse ?<em>

- 253 sur la 28ème rue, à New York.

- Merci Garcia. »

Elle appela ses collègues et leur donna l'adresse, avant de les rejoindre sur place. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que l'équipe d'intervention de la police était déjà sur place, les snipers étaient prêts à tirer. Elyon attrapa un gilet pare-balles et l'enfila, avant de se rapprocher de son équipe pour écouter les ordres. L'équipe d'intervention dirigeait l'opération, et ils furent les premiers à entrer dans l'appartement, tandis que l'équipe de Cooper les suivait de près. A la surprise générale, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement, rien qui bougeait. Les équipes se séparèrent pour couvrir la totalité de l'appartement, et dans une pièce, ils découvrirent un cadavre d'homme. Elyon n'osa tout d'abord pas regarder, puis quand elle vit que l'homme était blanc, elle put s'approcher. Il s'agissait du type recherché, Frederick Walsh, Elyon en était sûre. Un agent dans une autre pièce cria quelques mots, et ses collègues accoururent. Katherine était là, bien vivante, mais terrifiée. Il y avait un mot écrit sur le mur à côté d'elle. Ecrit au rouge à lèvres.

« Je vous rend cette gamine. De toute façon, son père aurait préféré se suicider que de nous donner les informations, et elle nous aurait été inutile. Autant vous la rendre tant que son père vit encore. De plus, nous avons maintenant un otage bien plus intéressant. Le lieutenant Bell. Si vous visitez cette chambre en premier, ne soyez pas surpris de trouver un cadavre dans la pièce à gauche. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas votre collègue, il peut nous être utile alors nous le gardons. Il s'agit en réalité de mon collègue, mais cet imbécile n'avait pas pris les précautions nécessaires pour dissimuler notre planque. Il devenait dangereux et encombrant. Désolé de surpeupler un peu plus votre morgue. M »

« Bon, nous avons retrouvé la petite, mais il nous manque le lieutenant Bell, soupira Mick.

- Le directeur voudra sans doute qu'on rentre, commença Beth.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser comme ça, dit Elyon en se retournant vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que nous allons le faire, mais c'est ce que voudra le chef.

- Moi je reste, déclara la plus jeune en croisant les bras et dissimulant ses mains.

- Je reste aussi, dit Cooper. Mais je ne peux pas vous obliger à rester aussi, alors si vous le voulez, il va falloir désobéir aux ordres.

- Je suis partant, lança Prophète.

- Je pense que nous le sommes tous, sourit Beth.

- Ne nous oubliez pas tout de même, résonna une voix dans l'encadrure de la porte.

- Holmes, je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui.

- J'ai eu un léger problème avec ma ruche, cependant tout est réglé, alors je suis venu, avec Miss Watson.

- Bonjour, sourit la femme asiatique que l'équipe avait aperçue quelques heures plus tôt.

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment, nous avons des choses urgentes à régler.

- Mais comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Gregson.

- Le profil du tueur, commença Prophète.

- Et le rouge à lèvres, compléta Elyon.

- Pardon ? demanda Holmes. Vous ne pouvez rien tirer de ce message, il n'y a pas d'élément personnel.

- C'est une écriture ronde, donc une femme. Elle commence par le je puis finit par le nous, or nous savons qu'elle n'est pas seule, donc il s'agit nécessairement de Moriarty. Et sur la vidéo de l'appartement de Bell, on n'entend que sa voix masculine, et la voix féminine d'une femme qui est tombée en panne. Il n'a pas dû se méfier puisque nous cherchions un homme à cette époque.

- Donc Moriarty est une femme, supposa Holmes. Intéress...

- Quoi Holmes ? s'inquiéta Gregson.

- Mon dieu, que je suis naïf...

- Alors quoi à la fin !

- C'est Irène notre homme !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais Watson m'avais mis en garde, elle n'était pas cohérente dans ses histoires ! Tantôt elle s'en souvenait, tantôt non... Je l'ai ensuite soupçonné de travailler pour Moriarty, et finalement, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

- Bon, votre petite-amie est à la tête du crime organisé dans le monde. Mais comment on les retrouve, Bell et elle ? s'impatienta Elyon.

- Je n'en sais rien, je dois vous l'avouer, confessa Holmes.

- Alors retournez-vous les méninges, nous, on va travailler sur le tueur qu'elle a engagé, conclu Sam. »

Les agents du groupe d'intervention, de la police et du FBI retournèrent tous au commissariat, se séparant dans divers bureaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'équipe de Sam était toujours au point mort, et c'est Joan qui vient débrayer.

« Mais est-ce possible de consulter ses cartes de crédit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle a des centaines de pseudos, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle utilisera la carte d'un de ses subalternes.

- Hum, c'est vrai.

- Où est Holmes ? demanda Beth, qui avait eu une illumination.

- Il a dû aller embêter le capitaine, pourquoi ?

- J'aurais des questions sur son amie. »

Beth sortit en trombe du bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Gregson, où elle trouva en effet Sherlock. Elle lui intima de la suivre et ils se rendirent dans la pièce avec les autres profilers et Watson.

« Bon, vous nous aviez bien dit qu'Irène était votre petite-amie.

- Euh, vous l'avez conclu vous-même, mais l'idée est là en effet. Pourquoi ?

- Vous l'avez rencontrée quand ?

- A Londres, il y a quelques années.

- Pourquoi ?


	5. Chapter 5

_- Vous l'avez rencontrée quand ?_

_- A Londres, il y a quelques années._

_- Pourquoi ?_

- C'était pour un trafic d'œuvre d'art, elle était la restauratrice, mais au vue des nouveaux éléments du dossier, je pense qu'elle était aussi la suspecte.

- C'est elle qui vous a approché.

- Non, c'est moi.

- Non, c'est elle son nom n'est pas son vrai nom, j'ai demandé à Mick de vérifier. Elle n'a pas d'identité, alors pourquoi serait-elle apparue comme ça, au beau milieu d'une enquête qui la touchait de très près ?

- Pour évaluer la menace, répondit Elyon à la place d'Holmes.

- Et pourquoi est-elle revenue à New York ? continua Beth.

- Pour la même raison, évaluer ses risques.

- Non, c'est inutile, elle connaissait Holmes, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un dangers puisqu'il ne se doutait de rien.

- Pour comprendre comment je m'en étais sorti sans doute.

- Moi je pense que c'est plus profond que ça, vous êtes amoureux d'elle, et vous ne pouvez vous passer d'elle, au même titre qu'une drogue. Elle est dans le même cas que vous, si elle est réapparue, c'est pour voir comment vous alliez, parce qu'elle vous aime.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle voulait qu'on parte ensemble.

- Oui, elle voulait sans doute que vous arrêtiez de chasser sa seconde identité et que vous couliez des jours heureux, imagina tout haut Gina.

- Possible. Mais que faire pour qu'elle revienne vers vous ? demanda Elyon.

- Trouver quelque chose qu'elle veut et qu'elle ne pourrait refuser.

- Mais je ne vois pas quoi, elle assassine de ses mains ses propres hommes, elle ne doit être attachée à rien ni personne, raisonne Joan.

- Les meurtriers ont aussi une famille, dit Sam.

- Attends, tu veux qu'on trouve sa famille, qu'on kidnappe un membre et qu'on l'échange contre Bell avant de la mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Mais c'est de la folie Sam ! répondit Prophète.

- Avons-nous d'autre choix ? Votre silence m'indique que non. Appelle Garcia. »

Prophète haussa les yeux au ciel et composa le numéro de l'informaticienne.

« Garcia, c'est Sam, il faut que tu ailles dans la base de données d'Interpol et que tu trouves le nom d'une jeune fille surnommée Irène Adler. Holmes va t'envoyer une photo, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste qui fit obéir le consultant. Trouve-moi son nom, son prénom, son identité, son passé, je veux tout.

- Comme vous êtes sûr qu'elle est fichée ?

- Parce que sinon, elle ne se préoccuperait pas de ce que ses hommes peuvent nous apprendre d'elle. »

Le profiler raccrocha et ils se mirent en attente. Le directeur du FBI les avait sommé de rentrer chez eux, mais ils avaient refusé, voulant sauver leur collègue. Ce fut le coup de fils de Garcia qui les remit sur pied.

« Les gars, j'ai fait un truc, et j'ai obtenu vos informations.

- Nickel, on t'écoute Garcia.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que si je vais en prison, j'espère que vous paierez ma caution pour que je sorte. Ensuite, sachez que notre gagnante à la loterie de « qui est Moriarty ou Irène Adler ? » est Annukka Haatainen. Elle vivait en Suède avec ses parents et sa sœur, mais quand ses parents sont morts, elle a voulu changer de vie, contrairement à sa sœur. Elles se sont séparées et Ritva, la petite sœur, vit chez une tante au nord de l'Allemagne.

- Formidable Garcia ! Donne-nous son numéro de téléphone s'il te plait, nous devons la joindre de toutes urgences. »

L'informaticienne se plia aux ordres de son supérieur et raccrocha.

« Elyon, tu t'en sors avec les langues nordiques il me semble non ?

- Euh oui, j'ai des amis en Suède et en Finlande.

- Alors c'est toi qui vas lui parler. Tu lui dis que sa sœur a de très gros problèmes, et qu'elle doit venir tout de suite au commissariat de New York pour l'aider. Si elle veut, on peut aller la chercher en hélicoptère pour gagner du temps.

- D'accord. »

La blonde tapa le numéro sur le combiné et demanda à parler à Ritva. Elle lui indiqua tout ce que Sam lui avait ordonné, et la réponse de la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne fut très courte. Un simple « venez vite, je vous attends » avait fait office de réponse à l'agent du FBI. Celle-ci raccrocha en rassurant son interlocutrice, avant de dire à ses collègues que le départ pour la Suède était maintenant. Deux jours plus tard, Sam et Mick étaient de retour sur le sol américain avec Ritva. La jeune fille ne s'était pas débattue, ne comprenant aucun mot. La seule à pouvoir lui parler était Elyon, et les deux jeunes filles passaient énormément de temps ensemble dans la chambre d'hôtel de la captive. Holmes, qui passait de temps en temps pour leur amener de la nourriture, découvrit une jeune fille incroyablement douce et très cultivée puisqu'elle parlait avec aisance dans une autre langue. Il se dit même que la jeune fille avait plus de facilités à parler suédois avec Ritva qu'américain avec les gens autres que son équipe. Quelques jours après le début de la captivité de la jeune Haatainen, la police reçu un appel de la grande sœur. Celle-ci paraissait très en colère.

« Ma sœur ne m'a pas envoyé sa carte mensuelle ! Quand j'ai téléphoné à ma tante, devinez ce qu'elle m'a dit. Que j'avais des problèmes et que ma petite sœur était à New York pour aider la police à me secourir ! Holmes, je sais que tu es derrière tout ça !

- En réalité mademoiselle, Holmes n'est pas l'instigateur de ce plan. C'est moi qui l'ai mis sur pied, je suis l'agent Sam Cooper du FBI. Je libérerai votre sœur si vous libérer l'agent Bell.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'elle soit vivante.

- Une seconde, j'appelle l'agent qui est avec elle. »

Cooper pianota sur le téléphone pendant de longues secondes, pas très à l'aise avec l'appareil. Finalement, il entendit la voix de sa collègue.

« Elyon, fais parler Ritva pour prouver à sa sœur qu'elle est vivante.

- Hejer Annu !

- Vous avez donc la preuve que votre sœur est vivante mademoiselle. Maintenant, prouvez-moi que l'agent Bell l'est également.


	6. Chapter 6

_- Vous avez donc la preuve que votre sœur est vivante mademoiselle. Maintenant, prouvez-moi que l'agent Bell l'est également._

- Agent Cooper ? Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer une fois Katherine rentrée chez elle.

- Non, nous voulions...

- Ca suffit, je veux que vous libériez ma sœur !

- Nous ne pouvons pas la libérer en espérant que vous relâcherez notre agent mademoiselle, et vous le savez. Cependant, nous pouvons organiser un rendez-vous pour procéder à l'échange.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent agent Cooper. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas idiote. Vous allez essayer de m'emprisonner.

- Et risquer la vie d'une enfant innocente ? Non. Vous serez libre comme l'air si vous ne faîtes aucun mal à notre collègue.

- Bien. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais sachez que si vous m'emprisonnez, je ferai un carnage avant de partir en beauté.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous. »

La criminelle raccrocha et les agents dans la salle se remirent à respirer sereinement. Elyon, à l'hôtel, décida qu'il serait bon pour elle et Ritva de rentrer au commissariat pour rejoindre Sam. Ritva restait assise dans un coin avec un papier et un crayon pour dessiner, tandis que les agents discutaient entre eux.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas la laisser partir ? demanda Gregson.

- Non, mais je ne sais pas encore comment l'arrêter.

- Moi je sais, glissa Joan. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, d'habitude pourtant si effacée. Elle exposa son plan, et tous l'acceptèrent comme un excellent plan, avec très peu de chance d'échouer. Il fut donc accepté. Peu de temps plus tard, Gregson reçu un message du portable de Bell, avec un horaire et un lieu de rendez-vous. Les agents ne prirent pas la peine de prévenir le groupe d'intervention, et s'y rendirent seuls, avec la petite Ritva. Arrivés sur place, ils laissèrent la petite rejoindre une voiture noire, tandis que Bell descendait de cette même voiture. Ayant aperçu Irène, Sherlock sortit de la voiture du capitaine comme un fou furieux, et se mit à hurler des choses incompréhensibles, semblant sombrer dans la folie. La voiture des criminels démarra, et Sherlock resta en plan, seul debout dans ce grand parking abandonné. Il fut ramené chez lui par Watson, tandis que les agents de police accompagnaient Bell à l'hôpital pour un examen de routine. Elyon se porta volontaire pour rester aux côtés du policier, qui avait sombré dans l'inconscient. Son frère lui adressa un regard où se mêlaient interrogations et fierté. Elle avait réussi à surmonter ses angoisses. De son côté, Sherlock n'allait pas mieux. Il avait frappé un petit dealer, lui avait volé sa cam et avait disparu. Joan était allée prévenir Gregson immédiatement, et les forces de police New-Yorkaise étaient à sa recherche. Ayant entendu ce qu'il se tramait dans la rue, André, le grand frère de Marcus, s'inquiéta. Lorsqu'il apprit que son petit frère était à l'hôpital, il s'y rendit sans attendre. Elyon, qui était au chevet du policier, un livre à la main, ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte de la présence de l'autre homme debout dans la pièce. Lorsque celui-ci fit un pas, la blonde comprit et se leva, braquant une arme sur lui.

« Doucement mademoiselle, je suis André Bell, son grand frère, je ne suis pas venu là pour l'achever ou un truc du genre. »

Elyon baissa son arme, et Marcus, en entendant la voix de son frère, ouvrit les yeux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Marcus ? demanda la jeune fille.

- André, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Attends, j'ai appris que mon petit frère était à l'hosto et que ton pote bizarre avait tabassé un dealer pour prendre sa cam. Je suis venu voir comment t'allais, et te protéger si un mec voulait s'en prendre à toi.

- Tu es gentil, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- J'ai demandé un jour de congé pour venir te voir. Mon patron me l'a accordé parce que c'est le premier que je prends depuis huit mois. Je bosse dur, je suis rentré dans le rang maintenant.

- C'est ça. »

Marcus soupira, et André, le moral dans les chaussettes, annonça qu'il allait chercher des cafés et des trucs à grignoter pour son frère.

« Je peux vous demander quel est le problème avec votre frère ?

- Il a toujours été comme ça, un délinquant. Ma mère a toujours cru qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, mais elle est morte de chagrin quand il a été condamné pour vol à main armé.

- Vous lui en voulez beaucoup.

- Oui. Mais il a fait amende honorable, et je suis sûr que là où elle est, notre mère est fière de lui.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Et vous, c'est quoi la raison qui vous rend nerveuse quand un homme s'approche d'un peu trop près ?

- Ma mère est partie avec un autre homme quand nous étions enfants. Mon père menaçait souvent d'aller la tuer, mais un jour, il a cessé. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y était allé pour de vrai, mais mon frère et ma sœur ne me croyaient pas. Un jour, il...il a violé ma sœur. Jonathan l'a appris le week-end, en revenant de sa pension. Il était furieux. Nous sommes tous les trois partis. Quelques temps plus tard, mon père est mort, et nous avons vendu la maison pour nous installer ailleurs. Nous pensions que notre passé était derrière nous, mais un soir, quand je suis rentrée de l'école avec Jo, Ambre avait mis fin à ses jours.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien. Mais merci. »

André choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre avec les cafés à la main, l'air paniqué.

« Hé, Holmes est interné !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Marcus. Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- Non, déclara fermement Elyon. Vous devez rester ici et vous reposer. André, restez avec nous et fermez la porte s'il-vous-plait. »

Elyon se mit à parler longuement aux deux frères, qui reprirent leur calme. De son côté, Watson était très inquiète pour Holmes. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Avec Gregson, ils faisaient surveiller les deux accès à la chambre non-stop. Au bout de longues heures de surveillance, ils la tenaient enfin. Annukka Haatainen. Elle venait rendre visite à son ancien amant, officiellement dans le coma. Officieusement en planque. Gregson et quelques hommes surveillèrent le comportement de la reine du crime, puis décidèrent que tous risques étaient éloignés.

« Salut Irène. Ou Annukka. Je dois dire que ce prénom te va plutôt bien, sourit Sherlock.

- Comment ? blêmit la jeune femme.

- Oh, tu croyais être la plus maligne ? C'est exactement la réflexion que j'avais en pensant à moi. Et puis Watson t'a coincée. Elle est très brillante, et elle a compris que tu étais aussi amoureuse de moi, que moi de toi. Elle a donc pensé à me faire interner ici, en état comateux, suite à une overdose. Elle savait que ça te ferait venir, parce que tu m'aimes, et parce que tu aurais voulu me montrer ta supériorité. Mais finalement, la palme lui revint de droit. »

Sherlock eut un sourire apaisé, et retira la perfusion de son bras. Les agents du capitaine Gregson entrèrent et emprisonnèrent Annukka. Elle fut jugée et condamnée à perpétuité, sans possibilité de réduction de peine. Elle fut privée de tout contact, sauf ceux avec sa petite sœur. Gregson voulu faire admettre à Sherlock que Watson était la plus intelligente du commissariat, mais rien n'y fit.


	7. Epilogue

_ Quelques temps plus tard, Bell demanda sa mutation au bureau de Washington DC. Son patron lui demanda si ce choix de carrière n'avait rien à voir avec une petite blonde du FBI, et Marcus l'assura que non, qu'il ne faisait que suivre son grand frère. Le soir, dans l'appartement du Bronx qu'il partageait justement avec son frère, une silhouette féline se glissa à côté de Marcus sur le canapé._

_« Il t'a cru ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde._

_- Pourtant tu n'as pas menti, tu suis ton frère._

_- C'est surtout l'inverse. Depuis quand tu as troqué ton vieux jean droit contre un slim ?_

_- Je voulais voir l'effet que ça fait._

_- Et c'est quel effet ?_

_- Serré._

_- Ah oui, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais il me semble que c'est le principe._

_- Hum. J'espère que tu aimes bien, parce que sinon, je le brûle._

_- J'adore. »_

_ Marcus attrapa la jeune fille et l'embrassa dans le cou, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. Elle était enfin heureuse avec un homme qui ne lui demandait pas d'aller au-delà de ses limites, et qui l'aimait malgré son caractère de trouillarde. Son frère leur avait donné sa bénédiction, et une bague manifestant cet engagement ornait son annuaire gauche. Oui, définitivement, elle avait tout pour être heureuse._


End file.
